


[Video] Зимний путь

by steinvor, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Визуал G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [4]
Category: Franz Schubert: Winterreise (1997)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanvids, Gen, Mysticism, Psychology, RPF, Single work, Songfic, Surrealism, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Музыкальная тема из цикла №6 Wasserfluth / Водный поток, Половодье.Канон.
Series: Визуал G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177508
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021





	[Video] Зимний путь

**Author's Note:**

> Музыкальная тема из цикла №6 Wasserfluth / Водный поток, Половодье.
> 
> [Канон](http://www.inoekino.ru/prod.php?id=7066).


End file.
